De como a Sakura todo le sale mal pero le sale bien
by TheWickedTeaWitchFromTheEast
Summary: Syaoran se fue. Syaoran regresó. Syaoran no cambió en nada. Todo lo demás sí. Sakura, jamás en su vida había golpeado a nadie, pero por Dios, cuantas ganas tenía de golpearle la cara.


**Resumen:**

Syaoran se fue. Syaoran regresó. Syaoran no cambió en nada. Todo lo demás sí. Sakura, jamás en su vida había golpeado a nadie, pero por Dios, cuantas ganas tenía de golpearle la cara.

* * *

**Notas: **

Por supuesto que nada me pertenece y estoy dispuesta a jugar un rato. Tengo años sin escribir y la verdad es que esto lo tenía abandonado en un rincon. En fin, Gracias por leer y ya no los interrumpo más. Hay más notas al final.

* * *

Tomoyo siempre había sido la más centrada de las dos.

Siempre.

Por esa razón no podía entender cómo se había metido en ese problema de forma tan honda y sin ruta de escape.

Todo comenzó inocentemente.

Claro que, mentirle a tu mejor amiga de toda la vida durante siete años no es considerado algo inocente cuando lo pones así.

Pero Tomoyo, desde el fondo de su corazón, nunca tuvo intención de hacer algún mal.

Desde afuera de la librería, por ese ventanal enorme, podía ver a la castaña muy entretenida leyendo un libro y tomando notas. Su corazón no dejaba de latir desde hace tres días, intentó aplazando hablar de tema todo lo que pudo, pero fue inútil, tenía que enfrentar su condena. De repente sintió unos ojos sobre ella. Sakura la volteó a ver fijamente. Su mejor respuesta fue sonreírle a lo que Sakura arrugó el ceño, pero le sonrió de regreso.

Una notificación a su celular le recordó lo que había ido a hacer. Que hacerlo, por cierto, le iba a costar la vida, probablemente.

—Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero en serio, _muy_. No comprendo cómo no te había dicho esto antes, pero simplemente se me olvidó por completo. Y te lo aclaro de una vez porque seguramente me vas a preguntar por qué no te lo dije antes. Y bueno, esto… esto… está… está bien jodido. —Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, cerró su libro y se acercó. Si Tomoyo dice que algo está jodido, es porque está jodido. — Tú me conoces, y normalmente iría al grano con la situación, te diría las cosas a la cara y no estaría perdiendo el tiempo desvariando cómo lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos, pero es que… mierda.

Escuchar maldecir a Tomoyo era un privilegio que no todos gozaban. Casi nadie había desbloqueado ese logro. Y es que era tan raro ver como desentonaba tanto con ella. La podías estar en viendo en vivo y a todo color y podías jurar sobre cualquier tumba que alguien le doblaba la voz. Podía verla y no reconocerla, aunque eso podía llegar a ser muy circunstancial si tenías problemas de memoria. Y todo eso, en conjunto, lo hacía mil veces más apelante. Tomoyo maldiciendo, estaba segura que aparecía en la biblia dentro de las señales del apocalipsis, ya saben, cómo la enfermedad, la contaminación, la guerra, los jinetes… y al final, Tomoyo maldiciendo. Y el rostro de Sakura lo reflejaba todo, si alguien pudiera tomarle una foto, sería digna de un programa de bromas.

—Esta conversación, la verdad, la debimos de haber tenido hace años. —Sakura iba a mencionar que era un monologo, más que una conversación, pero apeló por la prudencia. —Y en verdad, nunca te dije nada por miedo a que me golpearas.

—¿Golpearte? — Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que no había encontrado sentido en Tomoyo. El día de hoy, levantó otro dedo.

—No que alguna vez lo hubieras hecho, por Dios, no. —Entró en pánico. —He pasado tantos días aplazando esto, en verdad que no sé cómo me metí en este problema. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para hacer esto con _tacto_ o con _gentileza_ o con cualquier cosa que hubiera planeado. Pero, ¿por qué carajos no mencioné esto antes?

Sakura no sabía que decir. Está mirando a Tomoyo, porque sentía que eso era lo único que podía hacer. Si era honesta consigo misma, estaba un poco irritada porque Tomoyo decía mucho y nada al mismo tiempo. Pero temía que, si la interrumpía en esos momentos, la golpeada sería ella.

—Creo que deberías sentarte. No, no, que estúpida, no, no te sientes. ¿o sí? Bueno, siéntate si quieres, o a lo mejor no quieres, pero si te sientes cansada… —Sakura seguía callada.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó.

—¡CARAJO! ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a comprar un libro un día martes a las doce cuarenta y siete de la mañana? —Tomoyo se encaminó a la entrada para ver al cliente. Lo curioso del caso es que no había un público pertinente que pudiera felicitar a Tomoyo por adivinar la hora exacta de ese martes. Sakura no pudo evitarlo más y rio por lo absurdo. Tomoyo regresó apurada. —Entonces… la primaria.

—Sí, la conozco. — Resultaba más curioso aún que Tomoyo atendiera a un cliente cuando ni siquiera trabajaba ahí. Sakura respondió divertida.

—Si, muy bien. ¿Te acuerdas que en la primaria…?

—¿Todo fue muy raro? —Alcanzó a distinguir una sombra que apareció y desapareció, fugaz, en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

—Sí. —Tomoyo comenzó a guardar libros en sus estantes. —¡No!, o sea… no…

Interrumpió la campanilla de nuevo.

—¡Sakura!

—Hola, nerd. —En todo el mundo, en ese instante, había miles de personas que podían ser consideradas y llamadas "nerd". Pero para Sakura, en su corazón, sólo existía uno, y se llamaba Yamazaki.

—¿Por qué insistes en ese apodo estúpido? —Se ofendió el aludido.

—No sé, es mi forma de seducirte, ¿funcionó? Nerd. —La sonrisa divertida reflejaba que sí, que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yamazaki era suficiente prueba de su triunfo.

—¡Yamazaki! —Interrumpió Tomoyo. —Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero en serio, _muy._ Gracias a Clow que llegaste.

—¿Qué es un Clow?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, Tomoyo ya se encontraba arrastrando fuera de la librería a un Yamazaki muy confundido.

* * *

—Necesito un consejo. _Inmediatamente._

Estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, aun bastante cerca de la librería donde trabaja Sakura, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para que logre escuchar algo.

—Primero, cálmate. Que no te entiendo nada y me das miedo. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa? pasa que soy una _mentirosa_, Yamazaki, eso _pasa._

Yamazaki sabe que debería de sentirse más asustado, pero la verdad es que Sakura enojada daba más miedo, y ya a estas alturas estaba acostumbrado a las chicas bonitas que le gritaban

—A ver, por pasos. ¿en qué mentiste?

Tomoyo estaba nerviosa, tal vez, sólo tal vez, si esperaba lo suficiente, tal vez, podía quedarse callada y esperar por lo mejor y todo resultaría bien. Pero algo en la mirada de Yamazaki le dijo que por más que lo deseara no iba a poder escapar de confesar lo que hizo.

—¿Recuerdas la primaria?

—Sí, sigue ahí, dónde la dejamos.

—¿Recuerdas a Li Syaoran? Fue el primer amor de Sakur…

—En qué mundo… —Interrumpió Yamazaki, sintiéndose violentado por la pregunta. — ¿no recordaría a Li? Continua.

—No sé cómo pasó, pero cuando se fue, comenzó a escribirme cartas y mandarme postales, así que yo le respondía, cómo cualquier persona hubiera hecho.

No es por nada, y Yamazaki estaba intentando no ser malo, pero él conocía la menos a una persona a menos de diez metros a la redonda, que no lo hizo.

—y terminé… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿reportándole? Le enviaba fotos y esas cosas. Después me dijo que nadie se estaba comunicando con él, y en verdad Yamazaki, me sentí tan mal.

—No entiendo el problema, le escribiste cartas porque nadie más lo hacía. ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

—Pues que… le mentí ¿_okey_?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿todo? —Respondió, pero sonaba como si no quisiera contestar, su voz bajó a un murmullo, pero Yamazaki lo alcanzó a escuchar.

—¿todo?

—No quería arruinar sus sueños. Y para serte franca pensé que no iba a regresar jamás. Y le mentí. Le dije que todo estaba bien y que nuestro grupo de amigos estaba más unido que nunca, que Sakura no lo extrañaba tantísimo, pero que tampoco se había olvidado de él.

—¿Qué tan lejos lo llevaste? —Preguntó recargado en la pared. Esto no era bueno. Claro que no todo era mentira, Tomoyo y Sakura seguían siendo inseparables. Chiharu y Akiho también seguían siendo amigas. Akiho se alejó un poco luego de la pelea que protagonizaron Sakura y Eriol hace años. Los dos aprendieron a mantenerse alejados del camino del otro, y el resto también.

—Le dije que tú y Chiharu habían ido a la graduación juntos.

Yamazaki temía que después de esta conversación necesitara un cirujano, ya que su mandíbula casi le toca las rodillas de lo grande que la abrió.

—¡No lo hiciste!

—Le hablé en detalle, sobre como Sakura, Akiho, y yo, nos preparamos juntas para las festividades.

—¿Para qué harías algo así? —Yamazaki comenzó a reír. No porque fuera algo gracioso per _se_, pero porque era algo tan ridículo, tan abstracto, que la idea no lograba aterrizar en su mente. —Debo admitir que tienes un don, se supone que yo soy el mentiroso compulsivo.

—¿No lo entiendes? —La verdad es que Yamazaki no lo entendía. —Todo estaba bien, era una mentirita inocente, que no dañaba a nadie, hasta que me llega una notificación, hace tres días, de un correo que me mandó Li, avisándome que regresaba a Tomoeda debido a unos asuntos.

Yamazaki era incapaz de abrir más los ojos, si lo abría, podía apostar que saldrían de su órbita.

—¿Regresará?

—Al principio pensé, bueno, regresará unos días, vendrá y arreglará todo lo que tenga que arreglar y yo puedo sacar a Sakura del país durante una semana, sólo que ese idiota decidió quedarse en Tomoeda indefinidamente. ¿entiendes Yamazaki? _Indefinidamente._ Y no sólo eso, no sólo le mentí a Li, nunca le confesé a Sakura que mantenía contacto con él. Si ella llegaba a insinuar algo sobre el tema yo me hacía la desentendida. ¿Sabes lo qué es eso, Yamazaki? ¿lo sabes? He estado viviendo dos vidas durante siete años, al estilo Hanna Montana. Lo peor de dos mundos. Y ahora no sólo tendré que enfrentar mis mentiras, si no que tengo que decirle a mi mejor amiga que me hice idiota durante siete años. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que ni siquiera he comido y estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad gracias a mis estupideces, porque soy una idiota.

—Deja de decir que eres una idiota.

—Maldito sea el día que Li decidió regresar.

—Espera. —El tinte de diversión no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. —¿Estas insinuando que te arrepientes de que te vayan a descubrir, pero no de haber mentido?

—No seas tonto, Yamazaki. No puedo arrepentirme de eso, mis cartas lo hacían feliz, y créeme cuando te digo que lo necesitaba, se moría de preocupación por Sakura y siempre terminaba preguntándome por ella.

—¿Sabes? Tengo que decírtelo… resultas ser una mujer muy extraña, Tomoyo.

Ella no prestó atención. Por muchas razones diferentes, y todas ellas igual de válidas. Era muy difícil prestar atención a cualquier cosa en ese momento, sobre todo porque con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que se le bajaba el azúcar, moriría por un chocolate en esos momentos. Escuchó una campanilla que inmediatamente la puso alerta. Se apresuró a la entrada de la librería para asegurarse que Sakura no los había ido a buscar. Yamazaki la siguió de cerca.

Un castaño bastante alto estaba parado, inmóvil, en medio de la librería.

Una castaña medianamente alta lo estaba mirando impresionada, y procedió a tirar un libro.

—Por Clow. —Susurró Yamazaki.

—Mátame. —Suplicó Tomoyo, más pálida que un fantasma. —mátame ya.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó cuando lo vio fue: _Todo está mal._

Nada de "oh por Dios" o el siempre dramático "aun te quiero".

Todo está _mal_.

No podía señalar bien el por qué, peor a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca pudo sacar por completo de su vida al sujeto que la miraba divertido en esos momentos.

Había imaginado su reencuentro miles de veces, claro que había pensado en ello mucho más en su época de primaria que hoy en día, pero la idea seguía ahí, asechándola.

Lo había imaginado, él, el próximo líder de un clan, ella cursando la universidad. El líder de una banda musical, ella siendo su fan. Él empresario, ella repostera con un hijo de él. Él padre soltero, ella con una carrera tambaleante en arquitectura.

Las situaciones cambiaban cada vez, pero el corazón de la idea seguía intacto.

Su cabello debería estar más corto y con dos coletas pequeñas, no debería haber tirado un libro al piso, no debería estar usando un suéter que le quedaba tan grande. Su labial debería de seguir en sus labios, no debería de estar usando leggins.

Imaginó el reencuentro muchas veces.

En ninguna de ellas usaba leggins.

Él no debería estar usando un reloj, no debería de verse así de atractivo, no debería de haber perdido el brillo gentil en sus ojos. No debía de tener las manos en sus bolsillos, su postura no debería de ser tan confiada.

No puede recordar cómo había imaginado su rostro, pero estaba segura que no tenía la sonrisa con la que la miraba en esos momentos.

Se suponía que debían mirarse a los ojos al mismo tiempo. Se supone que debían reencontrarse dándose cuenta de repente que estaban en una igualdad de situaciones. Que tan parecidos eran. Que tan diferentes eran. Un bar, el parque pingüino, la primaria, una calle en Tomoeda. Sin importar qué, siempre era lo mismo, se suponía que debían mirarse a los ojos al mismo tiempo.

No se suponía que pasara de la manera en que pasó.

* * *

Las cosas eran más simples hace años. Hay tantas cosas que los niños ignoran. A veces hubiera preferido seguir viviendo en la ignorancia que se tiene cuando las cosas son simples, cuando nada se complica y nada se envuelve. Sakura sabía que Tomoyo había complicado cosas, porque era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, y las mejores amigas de toda la vida saben ese tipo de cosas.

Por ese privilegio de conocer a alguien toda la vida, sabía bastantes cosas. La primera y número uno, Tomoyo no pudo haber hecho algo tan grave como lo hace ver. Tiende a ser muy dramática y exagerada y no dudaba que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando estaba sacado de proporción. La segunda y número dos, es que Tomoyo siempre termina confesando. Sin importar qué.

Por esas razones, y otras que no valía la pena mencionar, decidió seguir leyendo a Dickinson. Porque de alguna manera, Emily sabía cómo llegar a su alma y creía que se podía sanar poco a poco. Así que tomó a Dickinson, y siguió leyendo.

La campanilla sonó.

Sakura creía que su relación con esa campanilla era menos que inestable. Por un lado, era un invento útil para ponerla alerta cuando podía llegar un cliente en potencia, por otro lado… la irritaba una mierda.

Así que, por orgullo contra su eterna batalla con la campanilla, no miró al cliente, posiblemente sólo entró a ver y ni siquiera tiene intención de comprar, era una época baja para las ventas. Así que decidió saludar sin quitar su atención del libro.

—Buenas tardes. Si necesita algo no dude en preguntar.

La batalla con la campanilla iba de maravilla, tenía que admitir. Lo que estaba empezando a ser incomodo era que la persona había caminado hasta el centro de la librería, que ya era bastante pequeña, y se quedó inmóvil. Sakura decidió ignorar al raro pero cada vez era más difícil. Podía sentir la mirada del extraño recorriéndola. Eso la hizo ponerse alerta.

Sakura sabía que era una persona muy sensible, y por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. No lo entendía, tal vez algo tenía que ver con _a una casa de rosa, no te acerques_. Pero su cerebro, su corazón y sus ojos se negaban a voltear. Por Dios que todo su cuerpo se negaba a voltear. Ya había ganado una batalla con la campanilla, podría ganar una batalla consigo misma.

_Hallar descanso en lo inseguro está en el mismo ser de la alegría._

—¿Hay algo en lo que lo pueda…? —Decidió, por fin, que ya había sido suficiente.

No debería de haber tirado el libro.

Él no debería haberse reído.

Sakura entendió en ese momento que en la vida hay cosas que no tienes oportunidad de hacerlas por segunda vez.

Pero en algún lugar de su cabeza, un lugar pequeño y que ella prefería ignorar, sabía que en la vida hay cosas que _sí_ tienes oportunidad de hacerlas por segunda vez.

Ese lugar en su cabeza era vecino del lugar donde recordaba que Shaoran siempre la miraba como si fuera la respuesta a una pregunta que ni siquiera había hecho.

Y ahí estaba él. Riéndose antes de hablar.

Todo estaba mal.

* * *

**Notas:**

Muy bien, la verdad es que quería desempolvar un poco mi perfil así que me dispuse a publicar esta idea. La verdad es que mi cabeza ya está maquinando otra historia que puede o no tener relación con está. Depende de que tanto pueda jugar con la otra historia desdiré dejar ésto como un One-Shot o expandirlo. Ya veremos. Porque sí puedo unirla y hacer una mezcla extraña pero también por separado ya tengo las ideas para desarrollarlas. Vemos. Muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
